This invention relates generally to catheters and stents, and particularly to methods for retention of stents on intravascular stent delivery catheters.
In percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures a guiding catheter is advanced in the patient's vasculature until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary artery until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated. A dilatation catheter, having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof, is advanced into the patient's coronary anatomy over the previously introduced guidewire until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion. Once properly positioned, the dilatation balloon is inflated with inflation fluid one or more times to a predetermined size at relatively high pressures so that the stenosis is compressed against the arterial wall and the wall expanded to open up the vascular passageway. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated so as to complete the dilatation but not overexpand the artery wall. After the balloon is finally deflated, blood flow resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter and the guidewire can be removed therefrom.
In such angioplasty procedures, there may be restenosis of the artery, i.e. reformation of the arterial blockage, which necessitates either another angioplasty procedure, or some other method of repairing or strengthening the dilated area. To reduce the restenosis rate of angioplasty alone and to strengthen the dilated area, physicians now normally implant an intravascular prosthesis, generally called a stent, inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Stents may also be used to repair vessels having an intimal flap or dissection or to generally strengthen a weakened section of a vessel or to maintain its patency. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expanded within the patient's artery to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is deflated to remove the catheter and the stent left in place within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,768 (Lau et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,615 (Klemm et al.), which are incorporated herein by reference.
The stent must be securely yet releasably mounted on the catheter balloon for delivery and deployment at the desired location in a patient's body lumen. If the stent becomes dislodged from or moved relative to the balloon during delivery, the system will not correctly implant the stent in the body lumen. However, the stent can't be so strongly fixed to the balloon that it inhibits expansion of the balloon and/or release of the stent once the balloon is positioned at the desired location. One difficulty has been retention of stents, including stents having a drug delivery layer. The mounting process used to secure the drug delivery stent to the balloon must not damage the stent. Furthermore, the stent retention process must not damage a stent including a drug or the matrix material containing the drug. It would be a significant advance to provide a catheter balloon having improved retention of a stent, for example, a drug delivery stent, and without inhibiting balloon or stent function. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.